Starship Troopers Universe : Episode 4 L'Interrogatoire
by plissken21
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 3 : Le peloton Dantana a été le témoin indirect du massacre de Port Joe smith, la colonie d'extrémistes mormons, pour le lieutenant Petrovich le cauchemar ne fait que commencé, Carmen Ibanez est sur Dantana pour une mission de transport confidentiel...


_Carmen Ibanez, est maintenant le copilote du Rodger Young, la corvette de la Fleet en patrouille dans l'espace de la Quarantaine Arachinde, suite au massacre de la colonie sauvage de mormons extrémistes, la Fédération des Citoyens Unis est en état d'alerte…_

Avec toute son adresse habituelle, le cadet Carmen Ibanez posa le DR-8 Skyhook en plein centre de la plateforme qui servait de piste d'atterrissage de la base P1 sur Dantana, la base était située à 3000 km au nord de l'ancienne colonie sauvage mormone de Port Joe Smith. La base P1 était une base poser au sommet d'une montagne escarpé et qui servait généralement de station de ravitaillement de la flotte de la Fédération qui opérait dans le système de Klendathu.

Le DR-8 Skyhook était une navette de transport essentiellement utilisé pour le transport de petites unités ou pour le secours. Carmen Ibanez une fois posé son appareil au centre de la plateforme, quitta son poste de pilotage, au même moment les officiers des Services de Renseignements et du Tac-Recon sortaient, ils étaient huit, leur officier le plus gradé était un général du nom de Mustapha.

C'était un quinquagénaire au crâne rasé et à la carrure de molosse, son air méchant en disait long sur ses méthodes d'interrogatoire, car elle avait apprise à bord du Roger Young, que l'équipe d'officiers à sa tête le Général Mustapha était venu spécialement pour procéder à un interrogatoire. De qui, Ibanez l'ignorait. Elle les suivit du regard, mais se garda bien de les accompagnés, la plateforme qui était suspendue dans le vide fut bientôt remplie par le groupe des nouveaux venus et un petit véhicule de transport venu des entrailles de la base.

Ibanez par le hublot les observa un moment, le général Mustapha monta le premier dans le véhicule suivi par les sept autres. On lui avait donné pour ordre de ne pas sortir de son appareil sous aucun prétexte, même quand l'officier de la base chargé des arrivées vint, elle l'accueillit sur le palier de la navette. Il portait une vareuse rouge de la Fleet et lui fit signer son ordre de vol. Ibanez tenta de l'interroger.

« Que viennent faire des officiers gradés des services de renseignements ici ? » Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

L'autre, leva les yeux sur elle et la dévisagea, elle sentit qu'il allait parlée, mais au dernier moment il se retint et tourna les talons.

Ibanez n'insista pas, et n'osa pas mettre le pied sur la plateforme pour se dégourdir les jambes, elle était copilote en formation à bord du Roger Young, et s'évertuait à garder son dossier vierge de toute mauvaise note elle rentra dans son cockpit et fit son rapport au Roger Young, la voix de Zander, son instructeur et ami lui répondit.

Ils commencèrent à s'échangé des banalités, Ibanez en oublia les étranges officiers du renseignement.

* * *

La voix monocorde et lasse, le lieutenant Mila Petrovich, répéta pour la énième fois son rapport et sa version de l'incident de Dantana. Elle était assise sur une chaise en fer au bout d'une longue table, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était grillagée et vide de meuble, une lumière pâle illuminait la pièce à certains endroits, si bien qu'elle avait du mal à distingué les traits des officiers qui se tenaient au bout de la pièce qui faisait 20m².

Ils se présentèrent comme étant des Services du Renseignement et du Tac-Recon. Petrovich appréhendait cet instant, depuis trois jours qu'elle avait été amenée ici après le massacre de Dantana, elle avait subi toute une batterie d'interrogatoires de la part d'officier de la Fleet, ce qui était en totale infraction avec le règlement militaire de la Fédération. En tant qu'officier de l'Infanterie Mobile elle devait être interrogée par des officiers de l'Infanterie Mobile et non de la Fleet. Elle n'aimait pas les hommes de la Fleet, ils respiraient la suffisance et l'arrogance, ils la prenaient de haut.

Elle avait relaté sans omettre le moindre détail les heures qui avaient suivi l'attaque du camp du peloton Dantana, insistant sur les ordres confus venus du Nimitz, et son absence totale de réponse faisant suite à ses demandes répétées d'aide ou d'information. Elle avait senti chez ses interrogateurs du désintérêt, car elle remettait en cause les ordres d'un officier de la Fleet. Pour elle, elle était innocente et ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait séparée de son peloton pour l'amener ici dans la base P1. Tout était de la faute de la Fleet et du commandant du Nimitz.

Maintenant, elle allait répéter aux officiers du renseignement sa version des évènements. Elle espérait que les officiers qui n'appartenaient pas à la Fleet allaient prendre toute la mesure des fautes graves du commandant du Nimitz. L'officier le plus haut gradé était le général Mustapha, il avait dans sa main droite un dossier, tout en écoutant le lieutenant il le consultait, ce qui rendait nerveux le lieutenant.

Quand elle eut fini son rapport, la bouche sèche, le général Mustapha dit :

« D'après votre dossier, vous vous appelez Mila Petrovich, lieutenant faisant partie de la 3e brigade de la 8e Division de l'Infanterie Mobile, vous êtes née à Zanzibar, diplômée d'histoire militaire, vous avez rejoint le service Fédéral il y a cinq ans, il y a trois ans vous avez pris part à la bataille sur Mars, où vous avez été blessé à la jambe droite, depuis vous boitez, puis-je connaitre la raison de votre refus de subir une opération dans l'une des cliniques de l'Armée ? Opération qui serait en mesure de vous rendre la pleine et entière capacité de votre jambe droite. »

Petrovich tenta d'éluder sa question par des faux-fuyants.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi une opération d'ordre privée à voir avec les faits que j'ai relatés et qui concernent la mort de plusieurs de mes troopers ainsi que le massacre de Port Joe Smith.

Le Général esquissa un sourire et lui répondit sans embase.

- C'est uniquement par curiosité, sachant que l'opération chirurgicale est gratuite je suis étonné que vous soyez encore infirme après trois ans… Cela doit faire mal non ?

C'était un truisme que de posé une telle question, bien sûr que sa jambe lui faisait horriblement mal, depuis son arrivé à la base, on lui avait enlevé ses pilules antidouleur, elle n'allait pas avouer au Général qu'elle ne pouvait pas se payer une opération chirurgicale même gratuite, car elle devrait graisser la patte à tout le service pour éviter ainsi que l'on découvre après analyse qu'elle était gauchère. Pendant ces cinq années, elle avait essayé de cacher ce fait. Elle avait acheté le silence de ceux qui étaient au courant, vidant presque son compte en banque et payant avec sa solde le commandant Martin de Fort Cronkite, elle répondit avec aplomb.

- La souffrance me rappelle que je suis bien vivante.

Le Général n'insista pas, il fit un signe à l'un des officiers qui l'accompagnait, c'était une petite femme, à la peau noire, et portant l'insigne du Service de Renseignement, elle s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main droite sur le front de Petrovich qui ne bougea pas, elle avait compris qu'elle avait affaire à une métapsychique.

« Lieutenant, veuillez me répéter ce que vous avez dit au sujet du rôle jouer par le major Donovan du Service d'Infiltration, durant ces évènements. » Demanda tout à coup le Général.

Le lieutenant eut un moment d'hésitation et de doute. Elle observait l'officier métapsychique, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, elle se força pour se concentrer sur son rapport et répéta mots à mots ce qu'elle avait déjà répété tant de fois. Elle avait passé sous silence le rôle joué par le major Donovan, non pas par sympathie, mais par cohérence, bien qu'opposé à ses dernières décisions, notamment le sauvetage de la colonie sauvage de Mormons de Port Joe Smith, elle n'avait rien à lui reproché. Elle repassa donc les faits dans sa tête, mais tout ne se passa pas comme elle l'avait prévue, elle dut très vite avouer qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à un officier métapsychique malgré tous ses efforts…

Pendant son récit, la Métapsychique qui gardait les yeux fermés secoua la tête. Petrovich continua sans se démonté, quand elle arriva à la fin de son rapport concernant le major Donovan elle sentie comme une présence encore plus forte dans sa tête, une présence qui l'avait envahie… sans trop comprendre pourquoi sa voix se roua, tandis que la métapsychique prenait la parole dit des choses qu'elle n'avait pas dit avant.

« Le major Donovan était contre toute tentative de sauvetage de l'escouade du sergent Robertson ainsi qu'alerter les colons de Port Joe Smith… Il m'a agressée et j'ai perdu connaissance, à mon réveil, on m'a appris que les Arachnides avaient levé le siège, alors que nous ne disposions plus que de deux heures de munitions…»

Elle posa un regard médusé sur la Métapsychique qui ouvrit les yeux, Petrovich retrouva sa voix et jura, elle vit le général Mustapha qui s'entretenait déjà avec ses collègues. Petrovich recula d'un pas, tandis que la métapsychique émit un petit rire amusé. Elle rejoignit les autres et parla à voix basse au général Mustapha, au fil des secondes, son visage passa de l'olive au blanc, il haussa les épaules.

Petrovich se défendit :

- Général vous n'allez pas la croire ! Elle ment !

Ses dénégations parurent l'amuser, il finit par lui dire.

Le Général posa un œil dégoûté sur elle. Petrovich n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Mon général ! »

Il ne répondit pas, ce fut la métapsychique qui le fit à sa place, elle arborait un sourire carnassier plein de suffisance et de triomphe.

« J'ai lu dans vos pensées pendant que je vous dirigeais, vous cachiez ces faits, n'est-ce pas vrai ? »

Petrovich baissa les yeux.

« Et vous osez remettre en question les ordres de ses supérieurs, en l'occurrence les ordres du commandant Van Peeten du Nimitz. » Ajouta méchamment l'un des officiers du Renseignement.

Petrovich comprenait, l'accusation qu'elle avait portée à l'encontre du commandant du Nimitz était parvenu en haut lieu, cela expliquait la présence de ces officiers du renseignement, elle serra les poings, mais elle était quand même sereine, on était prêt en haut lieu à la mettre sur le carreau pour sauver la réputation du commandant Van Peeten. Pourquoi le Haut Commandement avait par deux fois changé l'ordre de la mission ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Et qu'elle était le rôle du major Donovan dans tout cela ? Comment expliquer l'intérêt que lui portait le général Mustapha ?

Pendant qu'elle était ainsi prise par toutes ces questions, le général Mustapha s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit deux feuilles de papier et un stylo :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Petrovich sur la défensive.

Petrovich parcouru les deux feuilles très rapidement, elle faillit les déchirer, mais elle se retint, les autres l'observaient froidement, la métapsychique surtout qui prenait un malin plaisir à la voir dans le désarroi.

Le Général sentant ses hésitations ajouta.

- Comme vous l'avez lu, il s'agit de deux versions du rapport des troopers du peloton Dantana…

Petrovich nota qu'il n'avait pas dit 'Votre peloton'.

- Sur le premier les troopers vous accablent, sur le second le major Donovan est rendu responsable du massacre de Port Joe Smith… C'est à vous de choisir.

Elle eut un rictus, bien sûr, il s'agissait de rapports truqués, on voulait à tout prix lui faire porter le chapeau à elle ou au major Donovan ! Le tout étant d'épargner le commandant Van Peeten et par la même le Haut-Commandement.

De telles méthodes sournoises ne l'étonnaient pas de la part du Renseignement, ce qui la surprenait c'est que l'ont lui laissait le choix, pourquoi donc ? Ce que confirma à nouveau le général Mustapha.

- Vous avez le choix entre signer le deuxième document, et ainsi rester dans les Forces Fédéral et ainsi conserver au passage votre titre de Citoyenne de la Fédération, soit signer le premier document, et tout perdre, c'est-à-dire être chasser de l'Infanterie Mobile, perdre votre statut de Citoyenne mais aussi être sous le coup d'accusation de félonie, votre mensonge concernant votre le rôle jouer par le major Donovan étant une circonstance aggravante, vous encourez la prison. Terminant sa phrase il recula et rejoignit les autres officiers.

Elle les regarda tous, malgré la pénombre, elle voyait dans leurs yeux l'assurance, ils étaient en position de force, elle se doutait bien que chacun des membres de son peloton qui avait survécu à l'enfer des derniers jours avait été aussi intimidé soit en usant de chantage soit en usant de la force.

Elle ignorait cependant, le degré de collusion entre les officiers du Renseignement et le commandant Van Peeten du Nimitz, faisait-on cela pour le couvrir ? Ou bien, couvraient-ils autre chose ? Van Peeten pouvait tout aussi être l'exécutant d'un ordre venu en Haut-Lieu, elle n'avait pas osé aller plus loin que la critique et l'accusation du commandant du Nimitz, elle savait que critiquer et remettre en question les ordres du Haut-Commandement relevait de la Trahison, ce que le général Mustapha appelait Félonie.

Le choix était clair, l'un ou l'autre, une cour martiale était inenvisageable, l'avoir emmené dans cette base sur Dantana lui avait prouvé dès le début qu'elle jouait gros pourtant, elle avait conservé et espérer que l'armée était juste malgré ses travers, elle dû s'avouer la mort dans l'âme qu'on l'a considérait comme quantité négligeable. Bien sûr elle avait menti sur sa tare génétique, mais elle se disait à elle-même que le service fédéral ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour avoir fait son devoir, sa blessure à la jambe droite était le prix qu'elle avait payé pour s'intégrer dans l'Infanterie Mobile. Elle avait payé son droit à être Citoyenne de la Fédération, elle avait pendant cinq années acheté le silence des divers officiers avec lequel elle avait servie, n'hésitant pas à leur verser les trois quart de sa solde ou une grande partie de ses économies. Non, se disait-elle, s'ils veulent me voir humiliée ils seront surpris. Elle déchira les deux feuilles et dit sur un ton assurer.

- Vous pensez peut-être m'intimider ? Qui d'entre vous à versé son sang pour la Fédération ? Vous la métapsychique ? Vous Général ? Je connais vos services, aucun n'est jamais mort en service ! Vous pensez que je vais m'abaissez à accabler un officier de terrain pour m'en sortir ? Je mourais pour l'Infanterie Mobile, et ce n'est pas vos menaces qui me feront changer d'avis.

La réaction des officiers fut quelque peu inattendue, ils devaient s'attendre à autre chose, la métaphysique fit un pas dans la direction du lieutenant, mais cette dernière se mit tout à coup en position de combat.

- Bitch* ! Ne m'approchez pas !

Le Général Mustapha sortit son pistolet à impulsion…

_Cf : Bitch : salope (en anglais et en Swahili)._


End file.
